wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Teslyn Baradon
| lastappeared= | living=amol }} Teslyn Baradon is an Aes Sedai of the Red Ajah. Appearance She is scrawny, with narrow shoulders, a gaunt face, and a narrow nose. She has dark brown eyes and thin lips. Abilities Teslyn is a strong Aes Sedai; her strength in saidar is at the same level as Joline, stronger than Merilille . She is strong enough and able to open alone a gateway to travel. Teslyn is also quite good in the traditional Aes Sedai method of healing but not as good as Joline . History She is from Illian. By Aes Sedai standard she is strong in the One Power, equalling her companion Joline Maza and likely on the same level as women such as Anaiya, Kiruna Nachiman and Myrelle Berengari. So she stands high in the Aes Sedai hierarchy; she has also the age and all the standards to become a Sitter in the Hall. Activities Deposing of the Amyrlin She was a Sitter in the Hall and one of the Aes Sedai who allied with Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan and took Siuan Sanche into custody for her involvement with the Dragon Reborn. After Siuan is deposed, she becomes briefly one of Elaida's confidants. Ebou Dar and capture Elaida expelled Teslyn from the Hall as a Sitter to make an example to the sisters of her own Red Ajah; after that Elaida sent Teslyn to Ebou Dar along with Joline Maza as ambassadors of the White Tower, for the two of them it was like as an exile. Teslym meets Matrim Cauthon inside the Tarasin Palace and has a debate over whether he should be returned to the White Tower, with the Rebel Aes Sedai embassy that are there as well. During this exchange she slips a note into Mat's pocket warning Nynaeve al'Meara and Elayne Trakand to be wary of the White Tower and in particular Elaida. She is later captured by the Seanchan after their invasion of Altara and made damane. During this time, she is also known as Tessi. Mat later visits her and vows to break her free to pay the debt of her note. She becomes increasingly grim under Seanchan captivity. She is finally rescued by Mat with the help of Egeanin Tamarath and the captive sul'dam. In Valan Luca's show After fleeing Ebou Dar, Mat's group joins up with Valan Luca's Traveling Circus as a cover to escape Seanchan notice. When Egeanin is stabbed by Renna Emain, who then flees Luca's circus, Teslyn Heals the wound. Joline begins to throw things at Mat with the One Power when she finds that he is wearing a ter'angreal that disrupts weaves. She is pulled aside by Teslyn who demands that she stops doing that. Teslyn then finds out that Tuon Athaem Kore Paendrag is a High Lady of Seanchan and continues to approach her about forming a truce with the White Tower. Finally things get out of hand and Selucia slaps an a'dam on her and hands it to Tuon who forces control over her. Teslyn is in near panic when Mat defuses the situation and takes the bracelets off her and buries them with the promise that Teslyn won't bother Tuon again. Traveling with the Band After a skirmish with Darkfriends in Maderin, Mat and the rest of his group decide to leave Luca's show. While riding through Altara they meet up with the Band of the Red Hand and begin to travel with them. Mat uses her to send a flare into the sky to signal his troops to spring an ambush against a Seanchan unit. The unit is just about completely wiped out. When Furyk Karede enters the band's camp to bring Tuon back to Ebou Dar, Sheraine Caminelle, who has been made damane, also accompanies him. Joline tries to get Melitene to let her go. Teslyn tries to convince Joline to forget about Sheraine when suddenly both are shielded by Sheraine herself. Mat manages to get Melitene to release the shields. She takes part in the battle between the Seanchan force that is trying to kill Tuon for the one hundred thousand gold crown reward and the Band of the Red Hand. She has to stand near the front ranks in order to feel in danger. Mat thinks Teslyn seems disappointed when he rejects Joline's request for twenty horses and men to go with them . Tesyln warns Mat that Joline is childish in some ways and might try to bond him. She then rides with Mat into the cursed village of Hinderstap and is attacked by the crazed villagers when nightfall comes. The group only just manages to escape the village and wait the night away before entering the village again at daybreak to find everyone is back to normal . When the Band arrives in Caemlyn, Teslyn meets Mat at his tent to bid him farewell. Teslyn hanks him, saying she is in his debt. He tells her she can have some horses as she seems sincere . As he is promising her horses the gholam attacks. When she realizes that the One Power is not affecting it, she starts to throw objects with weaves of Air . After the gholam retreats, she begins her journey back to the White Tower with Joline, Edesina, Egeanin (Leilwin), and Domon . A few months later, she and her companions arrive at the Tower. Last Battle Teslyn doesn't find the Tower to her liking so fights the Last Battle alongside the Dragonsworn. By order of Mat she creates a circle to open a gateway to move armies of Ogier, Dragonsworn and others to the top of the Polov Heights . It is presumed she survived the battle. Category:Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower Category:Damane Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai